fredthemonkeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbag 50: The Final Mailbag
Cast (in order of appearance): Sceb, Old Sceb, Old Space Chicken, Cadberry, Space Chicken, Goat, Fred, Sceb's Hair-B-Back Test Subject # 1, Mrs. Fairy, Cadberry's Pony, Penguin, Cloe (mentioned in the credits only), Samuel L. Jackson (along with his agent, driver and hamster) (mentioned only) Places: Basement, Space Chicken's Room, Kitchen, Mrs. Fairy's Room Date: September 19, 2009 Running time: 8:00 Transcript (a fairy appears next to Sceb with a chime sound) Sceb: (looks at Mrs. Fairy) Oh... hello Mrs. Fairy. Mrs. Fairy: Hello, Sceb! I've come to take you away! (Mrs. Fairy and Sceb lifts up into the air and flies away) (a crawling bug spiral is spinning in the background and flashes slowly in many colors) (Mrs. Fairy and Sceb is seen again rotating into the screen, by the time music is playing) (the rotted pumpkin and the mailbag envelope flies past them) (Cadberry's pony is seen walking in the screen and then walks away, as the electric outlet is seen over Sceb's eyes, then flies away) (the penguin enters the screen dancing, then Cadberry's pony appears again) (several shape tweens are in the background now, and Sceb and Mrs. Fairy starts dancing) (after a few seconds, Sceb is seen on the floor drooling) Sceb: Oh (coughs an "oh" weakly)... fairy fairy... la la la la la la la... fairy fairy... (coughs the "la"s weakly) (cuts to Sceb with the "HAPPY 50TH MAILBAG!" sign and a bag with letters saying "THE BIG 5-0") Easter egg Click the mailbag (the bag with letters) to enter the mailbag page. Trivia *This is not the final mailbag, but the last mailbag in this design. *This mailbag reveals that Samuel L. Jackson has an agent, a driver and a hamster. Remarks *Eventually, Sceb never retired after all. There was a Mailbag 51 and a Mailbag 52 too. *Mrs. Magic Fairy being as hallucinated as Cloe is probably a reference to Cloe almost not appearing in any mailbag at all. *The bag in the preloader at the end had colored outlines, probably to match it in the FtM universe. *Because of Sceb's Hair-B-Back Test Subject # 1 in the credits being mentioned that he may rest in peace, this makes it unknown if he's still alive. Goofs *To every mailbag with this preloader: During the mailbag popping animation, when the letters come out, there are letters that are uncolored or half colored. Also, when they go onto the screen, the stamps change colors. Remarks from Mailbag 1 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 1 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 1 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Goofs from Mailbag 1 *When Sceb was greeting the viewers his pupils were slightly poking over the eyes. Remarks from Mailbag 3 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 3 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 3 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Goofs from Mailbag 3 *The first time we see Sceb angry about the "math" problem, one of his pupils is over his eyes. This is the same time when we last see his eyes move while he's angry. Remarks from Mailbag 10 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 10 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 10 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Remarks from Mailbag 11 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 11 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 11 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Remarks from Mailbag 27 *The Pear iHac is possibly a parody of the Apple iMac. *All that's on the iHac screen is a background and a cursor. Goofs from Mailbag 27 *The squinting of Sceb's eyes when he says ""unforseen circumstances..."" doesn't cover all of the gray outlines of Sceb's eyes. Remarks from Mailbag 23 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 23 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 23 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Goofs from Mailbag 23 *In the graveyard image, the old markings of the grave goes over the grass and the gravestone itself. This is best seen by zooming in. *Real quickly right before the flashback of Mailbag 23 ends, you can mouse over the cookie to see the mouse over effect of the cookie. **Also, in a flash decompiler, pausing at a frame with the goof, click it to go to the next scene. Remarks from Mailbag 7 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 7 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 7 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Goofs from Mailbag 7 *When Sceb says "Son of a biscuit...", the pirate patch at one end has an uncolored gap. Remarks from Mailbag 21 *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 21 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 21 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. *The hour hand on the clock doesn't move, although this may be intentional. *The background music doesn't loop properly. Goofs from Mailbag 21 *When the 14 easy payments scene appears, the lye shadow is just darkened, not tinted completely to black, grey, or a darker color of the background. Remarks from Mailbag 16 Easter egg *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 16 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 16 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. Remarks from Mailbag 19 *The face of Mrs. Fairy is the exact same face as the girl who said "How could he?" in the previous mailbag. *The hair, eyeballs, and ear (plus the ear ring) looks similar to the hair, eyeballs, and ear (plus the ear ring) of Cloe, although the character wasn't made at the time, as this mailbag predated her, along with the BDDB and Pip characters. *Although Mrs. Fairy is called "Mrs. Magic Fairy" in this mailbag, in Mailbag 19, she is called "Mrs. Fairy". *Mailbag 50's frame rate is 18 fps, but Mailbag 19 had 15 fps, meaning that Mailbag 19 in this mailbag is 3 fps higher. *The scene where Mrs. Fairy and Sceb was in another world (the scene with the crawling bug illusion background) was shorter in this one. This is best shown as Mailbag 19 had it end with a rainbow background. The rainbow background wasn't seen in Mailbag 50, so it's obvious the scene was cut off a bit. *In Mailbag 19, the email and home windows appeared during Sceb's drooling. They were removed in Mailbag 50. Goofs from Mailbag 19 *When Sceb looks up when he is going into Mrs. Fairy's world, his pupils is over the outlines of his eyes. *Tthe music started from the beginning after a while. Real-World References *Near the end of the mailbag, there was a sign that said "Happy 56th Season, The Simpsons!", but The Simpsons never had a 56th Season, and it is unknown if it even will have one.